Generally, carbon dioxide enrichment is a cultivation method which may accelerate growth and improve quality by artificially increasing a concentration of carbon dioxide in the air at the time of crop cultivation.
Carbon dioxide is an essential component for photosynthetic reaction of plants. Accordingly, to promote the active photosynthetic reaction, there is a need to supplement carbon dioxide using carbon dioxide enrichment.
In particular, in a facility specifically utilized for horticulture cultivation, which is performed in a space, such as a house, in which ventilation is not consistent, photosynthesis is highly likely to be limited due to a lack of carbon dioxide, and as a result, it essential to promote carbon dioxide enrichment.
As a method for supplying carbon dioxide, a method for installing a liquefied carbon dioxide gas tank outside the house, increasing temperature using a vaporizer, and supplying the carbon dioxide into the house has been used, which may lead to an increase in installation costs and price.
Therefore, a method for supplying carbon dioxide using as combined heat and power (CHP) system which may maximize resource utilization by producing heat and electricity along with carbon dioxide and using the generated heat and electricity for greenhouse heating and power supply has been recently received attention.
A typical carbon dioxide enrichment technology based on the combined heat and power generation configures a system in which supply pipes of hot water and carbon dioxide are separated from each other to increase transmission efficiency of carbon dioxide when a heat source is positioned near a greenhouse which is a supply target.
That is, the typical carbon dioxide enrichment technology is to enrich heat, electricity, and enrich carbon dioxide which are mainly limited to the greenhouse since the heat source is positioned near the greenhouse, thereby maximizing annual operation efficiency based on following operations fitted for loads (heat, electricity, and carbon dioxide) of the greenhouse.
Further, the existing carbon dioxide enrichment system uses a separate storage tank in which the hot water is stored and includes a buffer apparatus which may solve imbalance between demand and supply due to the heat load of the greenhouse, but uses a method for supplying generated carbon dioxide to a greenhouse without using the separate storage tank, emitting the carbon dioxide into the atmosphere when the concentration of greenhouse carbon dioxide is unnecessarily increased, or if necessary, the separate carbon dioxide storage tank is installed to be able to control the concentration of carbon dioxide in the green house to cope with the imbalance between demand and supply of the carbon dioxide efficiently. However, generally the existing carbon dioxide enrichment system does not use a separate carbon dioxide storage apparatus due to the cost effectiveness.
As such, the typical combined heat and power system which targets the carbon dioxide enrichment system targeting a plurality of greenhouses which are at a long distance or are spaced apart from each other at a distance may increase pipe costs and power required for transmission of corresponding media when supplying pipe network of hot water and carbon dioxide are separated from each other.